No secrets in this family
by Evanishing Rose
Summary: In my story Puck and Sabrina are faced with trouble when Puck's twin sister comes and tells Sabrina all about Puck and big bad guy comes along Sabrina starts to wonder how she feels about Puck and Puck gets to reconnect with his twin sister named Ali.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own the Sisters Grimm or a machete. I just scared them to death ********!!!**

"Sabrina, Sabrina wake up." Sabrina obeyed the voice and opened her eyes.

"Hello?" Sabrina looked around for the origin of the voice. She was in a bedroom and walked out into a dark hallway. Sabrina saw a light far away. She wanted to get out of the dark hallway so she ran down the hallway. Finally she came to the light. As she walked into the room at the end of the hallway she saw her family. Tied up and gagged. A tall person in a black robe stood in the middle.

"Hello Ms. Grimm so glad you could join us." It was the voice. "Now that you are here we can start. The hooded figure grabbed Puck. His green eyes were blood shot, he had a bruise on his eye, he had a cut on his forehead and it was bleeding, and his eyes were full of fear and confusion. The hooded person pulled out a machete and held it to Puck's throat. "I'm gonna kill your family but I'm gonna kill the love of your life first."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Sabrina. Puck, Granny, and Uncle Jake ran into Sabrina and Daphne's room. Puck with his wooden sword, Granny with an axe, and Uncle Jake with his wand.

"_Liebling_ what is wrong?" asked Granny Relda with a worried look on her face. Sabrina was sitting straight up in bed crying her eyes out sobbing hysterically.

"'Brina what's wrong?" asked Uncle Jake voice full of concern, she wouldn't answer him.

"Yo ugly what's wrong? Screaming in the middle of the night and talkin' in your sleep. Did you see your face in your dream?" Sabrina hadn't even known Puck was in the room. She looked up and threw her arms around him and started telling him her dream. Granny and Jake looked confused so they picked Daphne and left the room. Daph could sleep through a nuclear explosion, WWIII, and a car horn blowing in her ear all at the same time. When Sabrina had calmed down enough she tried to scoot away from Puck but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Puck let go now." Asked Sabrina. Puck looked at her and shook his head no. "Puck please please let me go." Sabrina looked as if she was gonna start crying again. So Puck squeezed her a little as if to give her a hug. Kissed her on the forehead and said,

"If you need me just yell." Puck turn and walked out of the room and closed the door. Sabrina rolled around in her bed trying to fall back asleep but every time she almost fell asleep she saw the machete up to Puck's face. She figured out that she wasn't gonna fall asleep so she went into the living room and went to the family journals. She looked until she found the one she was looking for, her father's journal. She grabbed Henry Grimm's journal off the shelf and went back to bed. She flipped on her lamp beside her bed and began to read. Finally because of sleep deprivation Sabrina fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- If I owned the sisters Grimm I wouldn't be saving up my money to buy it. Lucky Michael Buckley /(**

Sabrina opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It said 5:47 am. She had only been asleep for about 3 and a half hours. She went down stairs to try and find something normal to eat. She walked into the kitchen and saw Puck asleep on the table. She grabbed a piece of bread and popped it in the toaster. When it popped up she grabbed some butter out of the fridge. And then she looked over at Puck. He had her ipod in his ears. She took a headphone out of his ear and listened to the song. The song was **Promise by Simple Plan. **

Breakdown

I can't take this

I need somewhere to go

I need you

I'm so restless

I don't know what to do

Cuz we've had our rough times

Been fighting all night

And now we're just slippin away

So you'll give me this change

To make the wrongs right, to say…

Don't, don't, don't walk away

I promise

I won't let you down (you down)

If you take my hand tonight

I promise

We'll be just fine

This time

If you take my hand tonight

If you take my hand tonight

Without you

I go through the motions

Without you

It's just not quite the same

Without you

I go through the motions

Without you

It's just not quite the same

Without you

I don't wanna go out

I just wanted to say

That I'm sick of these fights

I'll let you be right

If it stops you from running away

So just give me this chance

To make the wrongs right

To say

Don't, don't, don't walk away

I promise

I won't let you down (you down)

If you take my hand tonight

I promise

We'll be just fine

This time

If you take my hand tonight

Take my hand

Take my hand (I promise)

Take my hand (I promise)

Take my hand

I promise

I won't let you down (you down)

If you take my hand tonight

I promise

We'll be just fine

This time

If you take my hand tonight

If you take my hand tonight

I won't let you down

So take my hand tonight

Sabrina smiled and took her ipod back. Puck stirred but didn't wake. So Sabrina went back upstairs and didn't come out till Granny Relda called her down for breakfast. As she came down the steps the whole family except Puck. "Hey 'brina."

"Hi." She said. She sat down in her usual seat Indian style on the chair. And when everyone else finished she help Daphne and Granny clear the table. She and Daphne washed the dishes. Then she went upstairs to get ready for school. (Yes mayor heart opened up a school and forced the Grimms to go.) Granny had decided that Red shouldn't go to school because of her state of sanity. Sabrina went upstairs and hopped in the shower. After she got out Sabrina went to her room to get dressed. While she was choosing out her clothes she heard Daph get in the shower. She chose an Abercrombie Amanda Navy wide V neck shirt a with a white tank top underneath, classic Brittany navy skirt, a Lightweight Lace Scarf, a Cassia tote (which was her school bag), Leather Classic Flip Flops. Then she started picking out Daphne's outfit. She chose Abercrombie Krista Medium Destroyed jeans, a Megan jacket, a classic embroidered scarf; embellished leather treads flip-flops, an abra sweater, and a Nadia tee shirt. Then the shower cut off. Sabrina left the room to give her sister some privacy. She then went and sat out on the porch. Then Puck came out in a Sentinel jacket, Lake Champlain shorts, Soft Fabric Treads flip- flops, an Abercrombie hat, and a Hemlock Hill shirt. Puck sat down beside Sabrina both in silence. Then Daphne came out with her shirt all rumpled and no shoes on. Sabrina started fixing Daphne's outfit. Then Puck popped out his wings and held out his hand to both girls. He flew the girls to the woods behind the grocery store. They walked to Daphne's school. Then Sabrina and Puck walked up to their school. They walked to their lockers. Sabrina's locker was only 1 away from Puck. And the one in between them was empty. Then Puck's friend Ailill came over and stood next to the empty locker. Sabrina wasn't in the mood for him trying to ask her out so she tried to quickly get her stuff but then he asked,

"Hey Sabrina I sort of like Julitta and I just can't think of how I'm gonna ask her can you help me?" Sabrina seemed stunned by the question and as she was about to answer Puck walked over.

"Hey Lil what up bro?" the boys did their little handshake. "And what is up puss-face?" Sabrina ignored Puck and told Ailill she would see him at lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY for taking soooo long. "Small" writers block. So here is a long one for me. Short attention span ya know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, Spanish, a phone, Crushcrushcrush by Paramore (though I wish I did) nor do I speak Spanish, I'm not Muslim, Hindu, or Jewish. I only own Ali, Julitta (pronounced jule etta), and Ailill (pronounced Ale e. that's my guess I don't know?) **

"When will this torture end?" whispered Puck to Sabrina.

"How about you look at the clock?"

"Too lazy. What were you talking about with Ailill before class?" asked Puck. Sabrina decided to mess a little with Puck.

"Nothing." Answered Sabrina turning to her notebook and finishing her notes. Finally the bell rang for lunch. Sabrina left the class quickly, unusual for her since half the school wouldn't mind killing her and her family. Puck lagged behind and followed Sabrina. She got in line with Puck about 3 people behind her. She sat down with Ailill at a lunch table and Puck sat with all his other friends. Then as Puck was watching Ailill and Sabrina Ailill got up and went up to Julitta. Then Ailill went over to Sabrina's table and hi fived Sabrina. Then Ailill went and sat with Julitta and Sabrina came and sat with Puck.

"What was that all about?" asked Puck practically begging.

"Nothing." Said Sabrina turning away so Puck couldn't see her laughing. Then the lunch bell rang. Time for 3rd period. The rest of the day went by very fast. As Puck flew Sabrina to pick up Daphne he turned the opposite direction.

"What are you doing stinkpot?"

"I want you to answer my question puss- face." He said looking down at her.

"Fine. Ailill wanted help asking Julitta out and he was nervous. So I calmed him down and got him to go over to her and ask her out. That's all." Puck nodded his head and turned around and picked up Daph. Once the kids got home they dropped off their bags and went to say hello to Granny.

"Hi Granny." Said Sabrina

"Yello Granny." Said Daphne

"Hi old lady." Said Puck trying to disable the childproof lock on the fridge.

"Hello _lieblings._"Smiled Granny at her grandchildren.

"Puck this letter came for you in the mail. No return address, it just says on the back read in private."

"Okay." Said Puck punching Sabrina in the arm as he walked past. About 10 minutes later Puck came out his room. "Old Lady one of my friends is coming to visit and bring me something from my mother. Can my friend stay the night?"

"Of course _libeling_. Anyone of your friends is our friend. Puck when do you think your friend will be here?" Asked Granny Relda. Puck looked at the clock.

"Maybe 6:30 pm?" "Oh good your friend will be just in time for dinner." Said Granny thinking about what she could cook for their guest. It's not very often the Grimms get dinner guests. "Old Lady my friend can't eat anything that has meat, fish, poultry, eggs, garlic, onions, mushrooms, blood, or tea and coffee (obtaining caffeine). My friend is Muslim, Hindu, and Jewish." Granny had this wow look on her face.

"Ok I'll see what I can make." Granny went and picked up her cookbook and started flipping through it.

"Who is your friend Puck?" asked Daphne. "Is your friend a boy or a girl? Does your friend like pranks like you or dies she like to color. Maybe your friend would play dress up with Red and me when Red wakes up."

"Marshmallow my friend is a girl and her name is Allison Joyelle Malone. She's a fairy like me. Ali has 6 older brothers and 6 older sisters so she can do guy things as well as play dress up." Puck said looking at Daphne.

"Ding dong" went the Grimm's doorbell. Puck flew over to the door and saw it was Ali. He swung open the door. And there she was looking no different than the last time he saw her, 3,988 years ago. She still had the same blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes as big as saucers, and the same height 5'7. The only thing different about Ali was that she was wearing high heels, a sort of tight shirt, and a skirt. "What? Ali's mom couldn't pay her to wear a skirt or high heels or that shirt that I should really stop staring at." thought Puck. "Hi Aj." He said blushing unintentionally.

"Hey Puck." Ali looked at Puck up and down. "I can see you haven't changed since the last time I saw you."

"So…………. Where is that package mother was sending with you?"

"Right here." Ali tossed him a letter that read 'dear son'. He opened the letter only to find Spanish. He knew a couple of words but didn't know it fluently.

"Aj you speak Spanish right?"

"Yeah why?" "Because mother wrote the letter in Spanish and I can't read it." Ali laughed.

"What is so funny?" "Because Spanish isn't a hard language _chico._"

"What ever can you just translate?" Ali rolled her eyes and took the letter. She started translating and then her phone ring tone started. Her ring tone is '**Crushcrushcrush by Paramore.**'

"_Hola chico qué pasa? ¿Qué hiciste? Lo juro por Dios que voy a matarte. Lo que nunca vamos a hablar más tarde. Nos vemos. Idiota._"

"Can you finish now?"

"Gimme a sec you little rat." Ali finished translating it and handed it to Puck. Puck read the letter and passed it to Ali. The letter said,

"Dear Puck, I'm writing this letter to you because I just wanted to say I love you. No matter what I have done or said I love you as much as a mother can love her child. I am writing this letter because I feel something bad is about to happen to one of my children. So Ali is going to watch over you till I feel it is safe for her to return to New York. From your loving mother, Queen Titania"

"So Titania is afraid you will get hurt? And she wants me to baby- sit you, No way." Ali pulled out her phone and called Titania. "Titania are you there? Yes I read the letter. No I can't baby- sit Puck. No I'm busy all week." Ali's eyes got wide with surprise and then anger. "You wouldn't dare. Fine I'll watch Puck but you owe big time. Fine good bye." Ali hung up the phone. "Mrs. Grimm can I talk to you privately."

"Of course dear." Granny followed the young girl into the living room and they talked for about 2 hours. Finally Granny and Ali came out of the living room. "Puck you are going to be sharing your room with Ali."

"Huh?" he looked back and forth between Relda and me.

"Magic _idiota." Said Ali. _

"Well Allison can section off a bit of your room and stay there." Said Relda her eyes filled with a don't- even- start- look in them. Finally after a long moment of silence Ali's phone broke it.

"Hello hey B. What's up? Really he did? Shut up, seriously? OMG I can't believe that. He did? Then she did what? Well honey I would have been like oh no you didn't and then she would like oh yes I did and then I like oh no you didn't and then she would like oh yes I did and then I like oh no you didn't and then she would like oh yes I did. She did for real. For reals for real. OMG then S… no way." Ali looked at the Grimms and then was like "I'll talk to you later B, see ya." She hung up the phone. "Seriously don't ask." Was all she said and then she bent down to pick up her bag and then Puck picked p her other one and he led he up to her room.

**You all know the drill R&R (stands for read and review for the people who didn't know. Trust me been there done that.) I am okay with flames but my puppy will pee on all your flames and send her puppy friends to attack you!!! **

**You have been ****forewarned****!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**SORRY for taking so long. I had a writer's block so I read other persons stories to get ideas. So here is a LONG one. And I also get all my good ideas at school so I have to write them down on paper then I have to retype them on computer. And it's ANNOYING!!! But school is over in 1 day (as of 6/9 which is today for yours truly) so I won't have to do that anymore YAHH!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sisters Grimm, Puck (sniff sniff tear), Gucci, Prada, Chloé, DKNY, Calvin Klein, Hermés, Polo Ralph Lauren, Kate Moss, Burberry, Chanel, or texting. **

**I own Ali, her freakin' awesome wardrobe (I wish I had that ********), and her cool wings!!!**

**PS Ali, Puck, and Sabrina are 14 and red and Daphne are 9. Puck and Ali don't know they are brother and sister much less twins. That's between you Fan Fictioners and me! Now enough of my ranting, babbling, churn, seethe, jabber, gibber, prattle, talk nonsense, blather, prattle, twaddle, drivel, talk gibberish, prate, converse, bellow, holler, and…………………………………………………………………….. et cetera (that means used to indicate that a list contains other unspecified items.) I learned many new words today!!!!! :D **

"Sabrina will you help Ali with her bag?" asked Relda

"Yes Granny." She picked up one of Ali's bags. She went into Puck's room and saw a small room inside the ignoramus room. She walked towards it and felt the familiar and addictive rush of magic. Sabrina set the bag down in the room. It had a big bed with cream and light blue sheets. The walls matched the bed, as did everything else.

"Puck leave me alone." Screamed Ali at the top of her lungs. Sabrina ran out of the room to see what the problem was. And there was Ali flying around Puck's room and Puck chasing after her with a glop grenade. She had white and pink wings. They flying teens flew to the beach and Sabrina followed them. Then Puck threw the glop grenade.

"You're glopped now Malone." She grabbed it in midair and threw it back at astounding speed. The grenade hit Puck and it threw him back several feet before exploding.

"Only in your dreams Goodfellow." And then her wings retracted and she dropped several feet in the air before landing in the white sand near the turquoise, crystal clear water. "thank you for getting my bag Sabrina."

"You're welcome." Sabrina started walking away.

"Hey Sabrina can you help me with something?"

"sure what do you need help with?" asked Sabrina

"I need help putting away my clothes." Said Ali. Sabrina nodded her head. "great follow me." Ali led Sabrina to her room. She opened up the door and went inside, Sabrina followed. Then with a snap of her fingers Ali opened up the drawers and closet by magic. Then she manually opened up her bags. "here put that bag in that drawer." Pointing to the one closest to the door. Then Ali walked towards her iHome and turned it on. Ali had a lot of clothes, she's been alive as long as Puck so she has had a lot of time to earn money. She had Gucci, Prada, Chloé, DKNY, Calvin Klein, Hermés, Polo Ralph Lauren, Kate Moss, Burberry, and Chanel. Finally after about forever Granny called for the children to come to dinner. Then Sabrina and Daphne walked downstairs while Ali and Puck flew. puck let his wings come in about 2 feet off the ground. Ali dropped about 7 feet. The children went to their seats except Ali, she was a little preoccupied. Elvis had seen her and tackled her to the ground and was licking her. "Get off." Growled Ali. Then Relda walked into the dining room.

"Elvis no get off of our guest now." Elvis dropped his ears and got off of Ali. "Oh dear I'm so sorry he is usually better behaved."

"It's all right, I've got 6 older brothers. If anyone should be used to being tackled then it's me." Said Ali sarcastically

"Dear you can sit right here." Said Relda indicating the chair next to Puck.

**Sorry I cut it short but since school is out I will spend 'day and night' trying to finish this story before 6/14 (I go to camp then and come back 6/19), then I have 11 days after 6/19 ( I go to Europe then and come back 7/14 I think) then I have 42 days after 7/14 till school starts but I have to go to my grandma's house for about 2 weeks. So after 7/14 I only have 28 days to this story. All I have to say is that I should of started earlier and this ****WOW.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey people I'm SSSSSSOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating. I got back from my trip to Europe on the 19 of July and have pretty much been sleeping for the last 8. Super tired from jet lag and only getting 6 hours of sleep each night. And I'm working on taking what I wrote on paper while on my trip and typing it up and loading it I'll try to have it up in the next couple of day which in my world means maybe today, tomorrow, or maybe the next day depends on if my mom needs her computer for work. well………… bye. **

**From a VERY VERY VERYx 100 times sorry author 19b**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gnommish, Eoin Colfer owns it if you want to figure out the code you have to learn it. I don't own the Sisters Grimm either**

**Hey people I'm actually alive. My mother hasn't killed me yet. Key word here yet. And she doesn't need her laptop for work so I'm free to type to my heart's content. **

"Danke." Said Ali sitting down beside Puck.

"Sie sind willkommen." Said Relda back to Ali. Then she uncovered the food. Ali looked down at it. It was soup, but it was bright florescent purple with pink, Red, blue, and green things floating in it. It smelled like strawberries and mud. And the drink served with the meal was black and bubbly.

"Ms. Grimm what is this?" said Ali looking sort of ill.

"It's something me and my husband found in our travels around the world. It's called deferndnte sevwunequ ragdgu. It has no meat, fish, poultry, eggs, garlic, onions, mushrooms, blood, or tea, coffee (obtaining caffeine), or animals that don't chew cud." Said Ms. Grimm

" I don't follow all the dietary laws because then I would starve I don't eat animals that don't chew cud, products of animals, any food with blood In it, I can't mix meat and dairy, I can't eat onions, garlic, mushrooms, and very sour food. The animals I eat have to have cloven hooves and chew their cud, I can eat anything that has scales and fins so can't eat seafood except for fish, I can eat birds as long as they aren't birds of prey and are covered with feathers, and I can eat most vegetables." Said Ali sounding exasperated. You can see that she has to explain this a lot. "But this month it is Ramadan so I'm fasting."

"Ah yes I remember when me and my husband traveled to India. We were there around Ramadan. It was very interesting to see most of the people fasting and how involved the whole community was." Said Relda. The family sat in silence until Jake came running downstairs. His blue eyes were filled with fear.

"Mom we have a situation. A Blackrot is loose in town." Said Jake. Relda, and Ali's eyes filled with fear.

"Granny what is a Blackrot?" asked Daphne and Sabrina

"Yeah old lady what is it?" asked Puck

"""''" "You know what it is Puck." Said Ali "it's the disease that plagued our people for over 2,000 years. We call it FAIRY DEATH." Puck just sat there with his mouth agape.

"It can't be." Said Puck. Staring at Ali. "This is what my mother was worried about. This is why she wanted you to stay here." Ali stared at him.

"""""""'''" "IN THE NIGHT FAIRY DEATH WOULD COME, TO GRAB THE CROWN, TO KILL. TO DESTROY WHAT WE HAVE FOUGHT SO HARD TO PROTECT. IN THE NIGHT FAIRY DEATH WOULD COME TO ANNIHILATE OUR LOVE AND LIFE. NOW WE MUST CHOOSE BETWEEN LOVE AND LIFE TO SURVIVE THIS INTERMINABLE NIGHT AND SAVE THE CROWN. ONLY THE CROWN'S CHILDREN CAN SAVE OUR RACE. ONE FEMME FATALE ONE MALE BOTH THE SAME." Said Ali quoting the famous prophecy that all fairy child learned by heart from the day they were born.

"What does that mean?" asked Jake looking at both children.

"I can't say it again. If a fairy repeats it too many times then the prophecy will come true, but sooner and with more malice, ferocity, and strength. But there is no rule against me writing it down and you reading it out loud for the rule against saying aloud is only for fairies or other magical creatures like pixies et cetera." Said Ali.

"In the night fairy death would come, to grab the crown, to kill. To destroy what we have fought so hard to protect. In the night fairy death would come to annihilate our love and life. Now we must choose between love and life to survive this interminable night and save the crown. Only the crowns children can save our race. One femme fatale, one male, both the same." Read Granny then everything went black.

**Ooh cliffy ha-ha I'm evil I know my mom tells me that everyday but at least I can admit to my problems and main malfunctions. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Stupid Grimms. Thinking they could keep Blackrot or better known as Fairy Death. The only two people who could defeat him haven't been together for 3,986 years. The first time he tried they had been separated. The day the prophecy said he was supposed to come back to destroy the crowns children they had been together. But now he had them together and he can destroy the world.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Sabrina, Sabrina wake up." Sabrina obeyed the voice and opened her eyes.

"Hello?" Sabrina looked around for the origin of the voice. She was in a bedroom and walked out into a dark hallway. Sabrina saw a light far away. She wanted to get out of the dark hallway so she ran down the hallway. Finally she came to the light. As she walked into the room at the end of the hallway she saw her family. Tied up and gagged. A tall person in a black robe stood in the middle.

"Hello Ms. Grimm so glad you could join us." It was the voice. "Now that you are here we can start. The hooded figure grabbed Puck. His green eyes were blood shot, he had a bruise on his eye, he had a cut on his forehead and it was bleeding, and his eyes were full of fear and confusion. The hooded person pulled out a machete and held it to Puck's throat. "I'm gonna kill your family but I'm gonna kill the love of your life first."

"Holy Crud. This is my dream." She looked around the room. The only difference from her dream was that Ali was there and struggling to get free. She didn't look as bad as the rest. **(by that I mean she wasn't as beat up as the others.)** "I don't love Puck you're crazy. Now let my family and friends go you psychotic freak." Said Sabrina trying to sound strong.

"Leave Puck alone." Said Ali getting free from the ropes and her wings popping out. She flew towards the hooded figure. But he had disappeared. Ali and Sabrina looked all around the room. The figure was gone. So Ali and Sabrina proceeded to untie everyone.

"What's this?" asked Daphne. She picked up a piece of paper off the floor. Ali, Relda, and Uncle Jake crowded around the paper. "Granny what does this mean?" Granny grabbed the paper. Her face went pale. Then Ali snatched it away.

"What the." Said Ali looking at the sheet. "It's a note. It says hello children of the crown. For the first time in 3,986 years you have been together. Now if you haven't figured it out yet The Trickster King Puck is male part of the prophecy and you might not believe it but little Alison is the second part. Yes you to are brother and sister. Twins in fact. You were separated at birth to protect you from me. But still lived near each other. But not close enough for me to hurt you. Goodbye Trickster King Puck and Princess Alison, for now." Said Ali her eyes wide. She looked at Puck. Then back at the note. "I'll be right back." She flew away. Puck just stood there dumbfounded.

"………" Was what Puck was thinking right now. "How are me and Ali related? We don't have the same parents, uncles, aunts, grandparents, 4th cousins 3 times removed, or anything." Thought Puck. He decided to call his mother.

"Hello?" said Titania.

"Hello mother may I ask you something?"

"Yes dear what do you need to ask?" said Titania.

"Well mother today me and the Grimms encountered Blackrot. And he left us a note. It says hello children of the crown. For the first time in 3,986 years you have been together. Now if you haven't figured it out yet The Trickster King Puck is male part of the prophecy and you might not believe it but little Alison is the second part. Yes you to are brother and sister. Twins in fact. You were separated at birth to protect you from me. But still lived near each other. But not close enough for me to hurt you. Goodbye Trickster King Puck and Princess Ali, for now." Said Puck. "Now is he lying or is he telling…. the truth?"

"Puck when you were born Blackrot was very powerful. It destroyed most of our people. Then one day an old elf came to me. He gave me the prophecy. I knew it was a matter of time before he would figure out that something could defeat him. So I had to throw forgetful dust on him and everyone. And I did one of the hardest things a mother ever has to do. I had to choose between you and Alison. I decided that Ali would be safest far away from him because he had started to violate the surviving women." Titania had to stop because she was about to lose it. All the pain and sorrow that she had held for 3,986 years was about to come out. "Son do you have any idea how hard it was to choose between my children? Hopefully you never will. And to continue my story. The farther apart you to were the weaker Blackrot got. And finally he has so weak our strongest fairy's captured him and locked him up. This is why you and Ali rarely saw each other growing up."

Puck was stunned. He had always thought of his mother as a self- absorbed, heartless, only thinks of herself kind of person. But now he saw that she was selfless, full of love, and willing to break her heart to save her people. She should be classified as a saint.

"Mother I had no idea. So Ali is really my twin sister?" said Puck.

"Yes but when I was in labor with you two I had you the 13 of February and was in labor with Ali for a whole day. That's why you two have different birthdays." Said Titania sort of relieved to have this huge burden off her back.

"Thank you mother. When Ali returns I'll talk to her. I must be kind of hard figuring out via note that the people who you thought were your parents for over 4,000 years aren't your parents. Wait mother are we sure I'm yours?" said Puck.

"Yes Puck you and Alison are both mine. I have video tapes to prove it." Said Titania. Puck paled TMI mother. "Goodbye Puck I hope to talk to you again soon son."

"Yes mother goodbye." Puck turned off the cell phone. He flew outside to find Ali or wait for her he needed to talk to his… his.. sister.

**Well people how was that for a chapter? I decided that I needed to stop writing my non-Fan Fiction story. Look on my profile for it. It is at the bottom of my profile page. Ya'll know the drill R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I felt bad about never posting anymore so here's something. **

"When is she going to be back? It's been 3 hours for god sakes." Said Puck pacing around the living room. The Grimms were waiting with him.

"Puck she has some stuff to figure out _liebling. _ When she's ready to come back she'll come." Said Relda as calm as ever.

"But, but."

"No buts Puck. Really liebling it is late. The girls are already asleep. Why don't you go lay down. At least for a bit?"

"I can sleep when Ali is back and after we talk." He said walking up down the hallway to his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ali finally made it back to her home. She had flown from Ferryport Landing in record time. **(Ali has special powers that help her get through the barrier FYI)** She HAD to talk to the people she's been calling mom and dad for the last 4,000 years. Ali had walked down the street where she lived with her 'mother and father'. All the sights and sounds from her everlasting childhood felt like slaps in the face, all lies. She walked into the house. The second you walk in the doors you see pictures of Ali everywhere. There's a couple from as early as the 1800's. To anyone it would look like a family where the child was the center of their parent's universe and their only child. But to Ali it all felt like centuries of lies.

She finds her 'parents' in the living room watching TV. When they see her walk in they look up in surprise not expecting her to be there. "Hi baby what are you doing here?" says her mom. Ali doesn't answer she just sits down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Mom, dad…" she starts to say, "Mommy, Daddy in Ferryport Landing Blackrot came and he told me something."

"What did he tell you?" her dad asks.

"I think it's better if you read it." She says as she rummages around in her pocket for the note he left. Ali pulls it out of her pocket and hands it to her parents. As they read their faces become pale. "Is it true?"

"Yes it is. Only Puck and you can defeat Blackrot But when he was around you two were only little babies and couldn't fight. He knew that and tried to kill a million times. So Titania decided the only way to keep you two safe was to separate you. She knew we wanted kids but could never have any so she gave you to us. You should of seen her she was a wreak. It tore her apart to separate her babies and to have to pretend to not be your mother but she knew it would keep you two safe. You only got to see Puck a little bit when you were young because you still weren't strong enough to fight Blackrot but as you got older you two could be together more."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I can understand you, dad, and Titania not telling me when I was a little kid, when I was only like 1,582 but I'm 4,014 years old I think I'm old enough to be told the people I've thought who were my parents aren't really." Ali says starting to yell. She doesn't give her 'parents' a chance to respond. She flew off and back to Ferryport Landing. Puck was the only one who hadn't lied to her; he was the only one she could trust.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Puck sat on his trampoline in his footie pjs waiting for Ali to get back. "What's taking her so long?" he pondered aloud. "It's been like 20 hours!" he exclaimed exasperatingly. Then when Puck was about to crash he heard someone open his window and hop in. Puck grabs his sword and tiptoes to the window. He sees the outline of someone as he nears the window. He runs at the person screaming "Hiyah!"

The figure jumps out of the way. "What the heck Puck!" yells Ali. "Jesus don't kill your own sister!"

"Oh it's you." He says. They walk back to the trampoline with the pixies lighting their way back. When they get there they start jumping on it. "Can you believe we're brother and sister?" says Puck as they jump up and down.

"I know right. I don't look like Titania or Oberon at all." Ali says.

"Oh and you think I do?" Puck replies.

"You have your I mean our mother's eyes."

"Well you're the most like mom. You act all mature and not immature." He says.

"Obviously."

"What do you mean by obviously?"

"You said I was mature so it's pretty obvious I'm not immature." Ali states matter-of-factly.

"Whatever brainiac." He taunts. "Did you talk to mom?"

"No not yet." Ali says. "Well I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning."

"Yeah good night sis love ya." He says as she walks away. "Hey wait." Ali turns around. "Since you're my sister does that mean you'll hit me less?"

"Only in your dreams bro." Ali says as she walks to her room. She gets into her pjs and climbs into bed. As Ali falls asleep she wonders if she should talk to Titania and if she's even ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ok well I just wanted to tell you that if you are a Teen Titans fan that you need to read ****XxMickey-luv-uxX's stories. I've helped edit/ write her collaboration story (written with Sparkelybluelemon) Competiton (I know it's spelled wrong and I called her out on it but that's the title x/). I'm just trying to get the word out for her. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE her story it's really good and I'm not just saying that cause I have a part in it. **

**Ali's POV**

The next morning Ali awoke to the usual sounds of the Grimm household. Puck being chased by Sabrina for pulling some kind of horrid prank, Daphne rushing downstairs to eat whatever Relda was creating just as it's warm before Puck gets there, and Relda singing in German. All the usual sounds of this crazy household. But today is different; everything Ali knew is a lie. She laid there in her bed with all this stuff running back and forth through her head she didn't even notice Daphne come into her room.

"Ali, Granny Relda said to come down for breakfast if you're hungry." She said happily. She was so happy go lucky one unlike Sabrina. Ali smiled brightly back at her.

"Sure Daphne I'll be down in like 5."

"Okiedokie." She said skipping happily out of the room. Ali ran to the door and hollered out,

"Watch out for one of Puck's traps!" Ali yelled. But unfortunately she was too late. Daphne had sprung one of Puck's traps and was currently hanging from the ceiling giggling like crazy, chimpanzees surrounding her. The chimps are really afraid of her so all Ali did was walk towards them and they ran away. Ali floated up and helped Daphne down. "You really should be more careful." She scolded.

"Hehe sorry." She said still sort of laughing. Heaven knows why she thinks that's funny. Ali walks back to her room gets dressed and goes downstairs and it's the usual going on. Ali quietly slips into her chair and just sits there. Finally Relda brings out today's concoction and Puck all but jumping out of his chair to get food, typical.

"Lieblings where is Ali? I thought Daphne went up to get her?" oops I forgot that it was that time of the month. No when a fairy has their time of the month it isn't the same as a humans. When a fairy has theirs it just means their powers act up for about a week. And the only one of mine that acts up is being able to become invisible. And I guess now its acting up. I flicker back into visibility. "Where is she- oh there you are Ali, we were wondering where you were." Relda said dishing me out again one of the oddest meals I've seen in my 4,000 years of existence.

"So Ali did you talk to anyone last night?" asks Relda.

"Yeah the people I've thought were my parents for the last 4,000 years."

"I talked to mom on the phone." Said Puck matter-of-factly. "she didn't outright say it but I think she wants to talk to you. If we could figure it out I would go with you."

"Really? What happened to that whole conversation we had in Long Beach a few years back?" she said raising her eyebrows. "I never want to see her selfish, conceited, narcissistic, egotistic, and rude butt again in my whole immortal life." Ali quoted.

"Well….. I was wrong." He said. Ali's eyes widened like she was astounded that Puck would even think of putting those words into a sentence much less saying them.

"What did you say? Did Puck Robin Goodfellow just say what I think he said? Did he just say he was wrong? I swear on my life that I never thought Puck would say he's wrong about anything!" she says clearly astounded. "Am I still asleep? Someone pinch me." Daphne leaned over and pinched Ali on her arm.

"Ouch!" yelped Ali rubbing her arm. "Ok guess I'm not."

"Well your not alone I never thought the little freak baby would actually admit he's wrong. Girl we both stand astounded." Said Sabrina. Daphne, and Jake nod in complete and total agreement.

"Whatever." Puck said trying to retain whatever coolness her thought he had, **(Remember this is Ali's point of view. I love Puck, my character on the other hand….. well back to the story Xp) **and look nonchalant and apathetic but the damage was done.

"Awwwwww Puck cares about his mommy isn't that just adorable." Teased Sabrina with Daphne giggling and Jake trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes it's so sweet I'm going to have to go to the dentist to get a cavity pulled." Ali taunted along side Sabrina **(Imagine getting work by two blonde chicks that just makes it even more sad.) **

"Well she's your mom too so shut up you as, I mean butt." Puck said. Relda had said that if he cursed in front of Daphne then no dessert for 5 months. And since Puck hit puberty he can't afford to kiss even part of a meal without looking emaciated.

"If there wasn't a little kid around I would use some colorful word and-" she started to say before Daphne cut her off.

"Do mean like turquoise and aqua? Maybe maroon or periwinkle?" she said going off into a tirade of color names. Everyone started laughing.

"Does anyone remember being that innocent or is she just really that adorable." Said Ali. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Relda said with a sight accent showing.

"I don't know mom." Said Jake. "Brina could you go get it?" Sabrina shrugged and walked to the door. She talked to the person for a few minutes and then walked back to the dining room.

"Um Ali, Puck it's for you." She said quietly. Puck and Ali shared a look and got up and walked towards the front hallway. When we got there we saw her. It was our mom.

**Bumbumbum! Well that's the end of this chapter who knows when I'll post the next one up! Bye bye people! Maybe hasta luego! Adios****! ****So long farewell, auf weidersehen adieu, Adieu, adieu, to you and you and you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE GO READ MY STORY CDS. IT'S FOR THR1TEEN R3ASONS AND IF YOU'VE READ THE BOOK GO READ THE STORIES. WOW 2 UPDATES IN 1 DAY I MUST SICK! LOL XP.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Ali and Puck stand in the middle of the foyer staring, mouths agape. Their matching aquamarine eyes staring at their mother.

"Hello Puck, hello Ali. How are you?" Titania says quietly. She bites her lip and hunches over slightly. The twins just blink at her. Puck comes out of the coma like trance first and says,

"Uh, hey mom. Good, a little shocked."

"Ya think?" Ali chimes in. Titania looks over at her.

"Ali can we talk in private. It's very urgent." She says. Ali narrows her eyes slightly, looking Titania up and down, sizing her up. Ali nods and follows her mother back the hallway. the women stand back there and talk for a few minutes. Ali walks back down the hall.

"I understand. It's a high-risk situation and these civilians are in danger. I'll be out in three hours." She goes upstairs and starts to pack her things. Puck's eyes widen, why is Ali leaving. He just got his sister back, and now his mom is making her leave.

"Mom," he says as Titania walks down the hallway to the front door "why is Ali leaving?" he grabs her arm and makes her stop walking.

"Every minute you and Ali are together Blackrot gets stronger, and makes it more likely he will defeat you."

"But we can only defeat him if we are together. If we are apart then how can we kick his butt?"

"You two will be brought back together when the time is right. My best advice is to practice your fighting skills, and you'll see Ali again when the time is right." Titania said. She pulled Puck into a hug, a stiff one. He shook out of his mother's embrace and said,

"No I need my sister. For the first time someone in our whole family is there for me, and you take her away. It's not fair!" he yelled at her. His mother jumped back in surprise.

"Puck dear, it's better this way. Do you think I want to separate you two after you just found each other. No, heavens no, but I have to do what is best for you, Ali, and our people. If it means keeping our people safe then Ali and I are willing to make those sacrifices to protect them. You are a prince of Farie, you must too." She says trying to placate him.

"No you're just trying to hurt me like dad. You only care about what others think of you, not about me, Mustardseed, or Ali. You're a horrible mother. I hate you!" he spat at her running upstairs past Ali as she came down the stairs. He rushed past her and she turned to look at him. Then she looked back at the Grimms and her mother.

"Titania what did you say to him?" she asked her wings popping out of her back, and fluttering nervously. She wanted to go to her brother but she had a duty.

"I was explaining to him why you two had to be separated. He didn't take it well." She said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I have a few things to do once we leave so I won't be going straight back to the Golden Egg." Ali said. Titania nodded and her wings popped out of her back. Ali said goodbye to everyone and as she and Titania flew away, she stopped by Puck's window, even though he couldn't hear her.

"Bye brother. I'll be back soon. We will defeat Blackrot and then we can be together again. I promise." She whispered. And then she, and Titania left.

**Ok everyone hi. I know I haven't updated since IDK how long. But I have a Booksie account now and it'd be cool if you checked it out. I've got two stories posted already and more coming. My account name is Maddie Carr. Go Read!**


End file.
